You Remind Me
by Samantha Rennay
Summary: B.S truck brakes down.W/ no cell phone all there's left to do is go look for help.But what if the help she finds,doesn't let her go? "You remind me of my wife!"-"Please Sir,it was a mistake.I think I should go!"-"Nope,your mine" Try it out,you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**An: New Story, Enjoy!!(:**

You Remind Me

Chapter One

Stupid truck. Stupid Rosalie for saying that she had fixed my stupid truck. Obviously she was wrong, cause as of now I'm sitting in my beat up Chevy somewhere in the middle of La push and Forks. I sighed deeply as I watched the heavy rain pelt my windows like speeding bullets. I laid my forehead against the steering wheel.

"Think Bella..." I said to myself. It's raining; my truck is broke down in the middle of somewhere. And here I sit without a phone and no way to get home. I should have got that phone - like Charlie said - but _no _I needed that new _'Jane Austin' _collector's edition book that came out. _Jeez I'm so stupid!_ Only one thing left to do, was to go look for help. I hopped out of the cab and walked to the back of the truck and reached over the side rail and pulled out my flash light. _Thank you Emmett! _I walked back to the driver's side and pulled the keys out of the ignition and my back pack out of the passenger side. I walked to the opening in the forest_. Lord please don't let there be any thing in there that might harm me in anyway, amen_. I did one quick prayer -which I never do, and walked into the dark uninviting trees.

____________________________________________

After about 30 minutes or so of venturing in the dark forest, I came to an old looking Victorian styled house. It was beautiful, and gave me the creeps - they were telling me to stay away, but I had no other choice. With one last calming breath, I leaned forward and knocked on the door backing away quickly. I waited.

Nothing.

I leaned forward again, and knocked again but harder this time and resumed my position, as far away from the creepy door as possible.

Still nothing.

I groaned and rang the door bell this time. I was getting impatient. It was a haunted sounding door bell. You know the kind of door bell that you see in horror movies? And you scream at the TV telling the stupid idiots to, 'Don't go in the house!' but they don't listen and go in anyway. Well I was that idiot this time, but I needed to use a phone. I growled in frustration when there was no sound or movement impending from the other side of the door. I turned around and made my way to go find someone else, when I heard shuffling and the door open with an unnerving creaking noise. I cringed slightly as I turned around.

It was man, a very tall man in a robe. He had piercing green eyes and a menacing smile plastered on his face. I was actually regretting wasting my time waiting for him to answer the door. _Once again, I'm so stupid! _I shivered - but it had nothing to do with the coldness. He looked me down, I crossed my arms in front of me; feeling very uneasy.

"May I help you?" His voice was a raspy smoker's voice. I nodded, unable to find my voice to speak. He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for something. After a second of silence, I realized he was waiting for me to say what I needed. I cleared my throat - dryness making it hard for me to swallow.

"Oh. Um, sorry to bother you sir but my truck just broke down about a mile from here. And I was wondering if I could use your phone, to call my dad for help?" I asked him nervously. His eye brows furrowed causing wrinkles to form on his forehead.

"Hmm, I see. Well Miss I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't own a phone. You're welcomed to stay here for the night. I can give you a ride tomorrow" he said pointing to the old car sitting in the drive way.

I tried to smile nicely, but I'm sure it came out as a frightened smile. I fidgeted a little and eyed him warily.

"I don't know if I shoul-"

"Oh no, I insist. I have a spear bedroom upstairs. I really don't want you to get hurt. So please come in" he pleaded as he moved aside for me to come in. I shook my head in protest.

"No sir. I think I should be going" I said backing away. His expression turned hard, but softened so quickly I wouldn't have caught it if I had blinked.

"Miss there are crazy people out there. I couldn't live with myself if you were to be harmed; when I could have prevented it" he begged.

As he begged I was having a mental battle in my head. _What should I do? Go inside? It will only be for one night. What could this old man do? ..._ I was about to say yes, but then my subconscious interrupted.

_Bella, I hope you know what you're doing. What if you're making a huge mistake? I don't want us to get hurt!_

I shook my head, and looked at the man who was eyeing me weirdly.

"Okay...Just for one night. But then you'll take me to forks police station?" I asked. His smile widened.

"Excellent. Oh and yes my dear, I will take you to your destination tomorrow. Now please come in. Make yourself at home" He said. I slide in past him, into the living room. It was dusty and dark. Kind of like those old movies; very dull. He walked in after me.

"What's your name?" He asked me as he backed me further into the living room. I gulped, my mind was screaming at me to get out of the house now!

"I'm sorry this was a mistake I have to go!" I said quickly, making my way to the door. He laughed an ominous laugh. And shook his head.

"Mm-mm nope, your staying remember?" He asked coming closer. I pulled in a shaky breath. _Just listen to him Bella. You'll be gone tomorrow! _I pep-talked myself. I'll just act. Here goes nothing. I straightened up and forced a smile onto my face.

"Oh, never mind sir. I'll just stay, I'll probably get a cold if I keep wandering outside" I said letting out a nervous chuckle. I hoped he thought other wise. He backed away and a smile came back to his face.

"Yes that is true. Now please my dear. Your name?" He asked again. I smiled a forced smile once more.

"Marie" I blurted out, no way in hell would I tell him my real name. He chuckled.

"That's a very pretty name Marie; you know that was my wife's middle name. Elizabeth Marie Masen, ah how I miss her" He said sounding sad. I actually felt a little of pity for him. I nodded sadly. I didn't wanna ask what happened, but he answered my unspoken question.

"She died giving birth to our son, Edward. What a shame, he's a waste. It would've been better if he died rather than her" he said with a grimace. And just like that the pity was gone and was replaced with disgust.

"Where is he now?" I asked him. He looked up from the ground. His eyes glaring at me.

"Edward?" He asked, I nodded. His lips pressed into a line.

"He's put away" was all he said. Great, now I'm even more disturbed. _Just drop it Bella_, so I did.

"Um, what's _your_ name sir?" I asked changing the subject. His glare disappeared.

"It's Edward Sir. Elizabeth named Edward after me" he said with abhorrence. I nodded. I shifted on my feet."Uh, Sir?" I asked. He looked up.

"Mind showing me to the bedroom?" I asked him. He smiled, with a nod and motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. Once at the top he turned to me.

"Marie, call me Edward, it makes me feel younger" He practically demanded. I nodded.

"Edward" I whispered. His smile grew.

"I love it when you say my name. You remind me of my wife" He explained. I shuddered. Um, what is one to say to that? I just smiled. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, okay Marie bathroom is right here" He said pointing to the door at the end of the narrow hall way. I nodded.

"And your bedroom for the night is right here" He said pointing to another door, sitting next to a beat up old door with huge chains and locks on it. I tilted my head in puzzlement. He must have seen my curios eyes.

"Oh that, uh that's just a storage closet" he explained. I nodded skeptically.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll be going to bed now" I said making my way to the bedroom I would be sleeping in. He put a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump from surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry my beautiful Marie. I was just going to tell you that I have something for you to sleep in for the night" He said sliding his hand down my shoulder and down my side. I shuddered. I didn't like it at all, but nodded. _Must behave Bella! _I kept telling myself.

___________________________________________________________

**An: So tell me what you thought. Should I continue, or just give up on it...The choice is up to you!**

**REVIEW!!(:**

**Samantha ^____^**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me:) And since, you guys went and reviewed so quickly I'm here updating quickly. See that's how I work, the more you review and the faster you review, makes me wanna post another chapter quicker lol, so anyways enjoy chapter 2!!(: **

You Remind Me

Chapter 2

I followed Edward Sr. to what I assumed was his bedroom. It was slightly more 'airy' with its high ceilings and neatly positioned furniture. I watched him walk over to the closet and pull out a long dark blue night gown. It was beautiful. He brought it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. Making an 'ahh' sound whilst exhaling. I felt like I was disturbing him so I looked away to give him privacy. Next thing I knew the soft fabric was being shoved into my arms.

"Here, this color should look marvelous on you my dear. Go put it on in the bathroom, and then come show me what it looks like" he said pointing me to the bathroom. I nodded quickly and dropped my eyes down to the floor. I sighed deeply and walked to bathroom, but not before eyeing that locked door. I had this feeling about that door, my instincts were telling me to find out what was behind it. _No Bella! _I went to the bathroom and dressed into the blue night gown Edward Sr. had given to me. One thing was for sure, I was getting out of this house before tomorrow. I looked at the bathroom clock. It read 9: 56 pm; I'll shall leave at midnight. I looked myself over in the mirror. The blue night gown fit pretty well, hugging all my curves. Hopefully Edward Sr. wouldn't like it. I walked back to his room. I knocked on his door lightly, assuring him I was there. His eye's shot up and widened.

"Oh, my beautiful Elizabeth. I've missed you so much" he said walking towards me. I stopped breathing and backed away slightly.

"Edward, I-I'm not Elizabeth" I said in a discreet tone. His expression turned confused, and then was over taken by sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear Marie. You just remind me so much of her" he apologized. I nodded.

"It's okay Sir. I-I guess I should be getting to bed. Um thanks again" I said turning for the door. He nodded.

"Goodnight, my beautiful angel" he said softly. I let an uncomfortable laugh.

"Uh, goodnight sir" I said back, and with that I turned and walked to the bedroom I would be 'sleeping' in for the night.

It was a nice room. I mean it was kept up nicely. The bed freshly made, with floral sheets and a duvet. I sighed and flopped onto the bad. I reached over to the alarm clock and set it for 11:30 PM, I set it high enough for me to hear it but low enough for him _not_ to hear it. I situated the pillow underneath me comfortably and drifted off to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

The soft 'beeping' noise woke me from my slumber. The clock read 11:30, just as I programmed it. I got up from the bed, stretching my muscles from the tight knots that had formed. I grabbed my balled up clothes and slipped them back on. Laying the pretty blue night gown neatly on the now made bed. I crept to the door quietly as possible. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up. _I poked my head out of the opened door and looked both ways down the hall way cautiously. I sighed with relief, when I saw nothing was there. I went to take a step out into the hall way when I heard a weird noise. I backed myself into the room, watchfully. It sounded like whimpers. I listened in closer to where it was coming from. It led me to the locked door.

"Mm, Unng!" I heard it again, this time I knew it came from the other side of the door. As quiet as I could I muffled up a whisper,

"Hello? ... Anyone in there?" I remained quiet for an answer, with my ear pressed up against the door. I knocked lightly.

"Is someone in there?" I asked a little louder.

Silence.

I went to knock once more, when a sound startled me to look up from the door. It was Edward Sr. and he didn't look to happy._ Great! _

"Elizabeth!" He shouted, causing me to jump.

"What are you doing!?" He said sounding livid. I fidgeted nervously.

"Sir, I heard a noise from in there" I said pointing to the locked up door. He walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow!" I screeched as I pulled away from him. He backed me up into a corner.

"Did I give you permission to get out of bed?!" He yelled again. I shook my head frantically.

"Then. Why. Are. You. Out. Of. Bed!?" he asked, each word separate. I straightened up.

"Sir I already told you-" He cut me off by slapping me across my face. I let out a small scream and cupped my cheek.

"Don't you ever talk back to me Elizabeth!" He shouted, shaking me by my shoulders. My tears flowed down my face like salt water streams.

"Please sir..." I pleaded. His eyes softened and he looked at his hands. He lifted them off me and looked at them with repugnance.

"I-I'm so sorry, my love. I promised you I wouldn't hit you anymore!" He cried, pulling me into a hug. My arms just hung at my side, I was too afraid to move.

"Please forgive me my sweet Elizabeth" he begged. I kept my eyes plastered on the floor. Not making one sound.

"Elizabeth?" I balled my hands into fists.

"It's not Elizabeth!" I shouted. His eyes flashed with hurt, and then turned into anger. He pushed me against

The wall, grabbing my face with his hands."Yes it is!" he whispered as he tried to bring his lips to mine. I attempted to pull away, but the more I pulled the more strength he used.

"Kiss me my love" he said breathing on me. I flinched away, but it was no use. With one last struggle, he pressed his old cracked lips to mine. Bringing me in closer by taking the small of my back and shoving me closer to him.

"Stop..." I mumbled. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Oh how I missed kissing you. It's gonna be even better when I get to be inside you!" He said grabbing at my breast. I let out a panicked shriek, and ran for my bedroom door.

"Elizabeth, don't you run from your husband!"

_There are three things I 'm absolutely sure of: One...There was something, or should I say someone behind that door and whatever or whoever it is I'm gonna find out. Second...walking into this house was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and I don't think I'll ever be set free. Thirdly... Edward Sr. See's me as his 'Wife', Elizabeth. And this is a very, very bad thing!_

**An: So what did you think? I'm guessing you probably already know what's behind that door, since you guys are pretty smart lol. So anyways tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter. Have any idea's you would like to contribute, I'm all ears!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Samantha!!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot....**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight; it all belongs to my hero Stephanie Meyer!!(:**

**WARNING**: THERE WILL BE AN ABUSE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER AND FOUL LANGUAGE!

Edwards POV

Chapter 3

(TWO DAYS BEFORE BELLA'S ARRIVAL)

I inched myself closer to the furthest wall. I didn't know what was going to happen. Was he gonna let me be? Was he gonna beat me like he usually does? I hated thinking about the stuff he might do to me, but I had to prepare myself for the worst. I sucked in a sharp breath as I touched one of my freshest bruises. I'm not loved; well that's what he keeps saying. 'I'm stupid, no good, waste of air, so sickening; I didn't deserve to live'. Is all he would say, and he's right. Nobody loves me, and the one that did is dead. I was brought out of my horror stricken reverie, by the sound of clanking at the door. _Hmm, wonder what he's gonna do this time? _I thought, the door slowly creaked open as the vile man, I call my father stepped in.

"Edward...." He called. I'm sure he couldn't see me; I was tucked into one of the old curtains in the far left, of the furthest wall. I held my breath making sure he didn't hear my breathing; for it was ragged and raspy.

"Edward, if you don't come out...it's just gonna be worse" he said chuckling evilly. I knew for a fact he was right, but I just stayed put.

"EDWARD GET YOUR FILTHY MOTHERFUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" He yelled, causing my breath to hitch; making me catch saliva, and cough. My eyes widened, with the mistake I just made.

"_Please god just take me now..._." I whispered. His laugh echoed through my prison.

"Oh you think praying is gonna help you?" he asked, with another deep chuckle. I cringed from how menacing it sounded.

"Well, you're so wrong... I'm gonna make you wish you were dead. You made me kill her, so now...you deserve to die" he blamed; the noise of his footsteps came closer to me.

"Edward. You know I see you right?" He asked, sounding amused. I looked up from the ground and there staring at me was the man I feared more than Satan, himself. I'm sure my eyes widened even more, because he threw his head back and laughed.

"Your such a pussy" he teased, as he strode forward and grabbed at my foot dragging me towards him.

"Please..." I pleaded, but it only caused him to smile bigger. He shook his head.

"Uh-uhh..." he said waggling his index finger at me. I shuddered as he reached me and stroked my grimy face.

"You know, you got your mothers nose" he said sadly.

"But it's a shame...." He said slapping me across the face, hard. I let out a cry, but placed my hand over my mouth, I knew it would make it worse.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..." He said clicking his tongue. I shook my head.

"_STOP_ denying it Edward!" He said grabbing me by my knotted hair. I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip.

"Stop fucking moving!" He screamed; spit flying on me from his mouth. I let out a little whimper. His eyes flashed with hate and anger. _Oh god please..._

He slowly picked me up off the floor, my feet dangling at least a foot above the ground.

"What have I told you about the noises Edward!?" He screamed in my ear.

"N-not to m-make them sir" I said, stuttering from fright. He smiled. Oh, but not a nice smile. Ha this smile meant 'I'm gonna fuck you up!'. He pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I want you to see, what I'mma bout' to do to you" He said with a laugh. He swooped his hand, as if to smack me, but stopped as soon as I flinched.

"Ha-ha made you flinch" he mocked, and with that he threw me across the room hitting the wall with a giant 'thud'. I tried to get up, but my arms wouldn't let me.

"Awe, poor wittle Edward..." He mocked sympathy, as he came to stand above me.

"It's a fuckin shame you haven't died yet, you worthless piece of shit!" He said kicking me in the ribs.

I clutched my side as I struggled to get the air back that was knocked out of me.

Not once making a sound.

_Be strong my Edward... _I heard a sweet voice say.

"Mom?" I asked. Looking around for her.

"Your mother's not fuckin here Edward!" He screamed, while taking a punch to my jaw. I felt the blood spill from my nose and mouth.

_Shh my son, you must be quiet. Or he'll hurt you more..._

The voice whispered again.

I shook my head, trying to tell her, 'It was no use; he would hurt me anyways...'

"Who you shaking your head at Edward? ... I know you're not shaking it at me!" He seethed. I shook my head again.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

"No s-sir!" I said as loudly as I could, without my lungs burning. He looked unashamed.

"You fucking deserved it Edward....you just did" He said shaking his head, with pure disgust on his face.

"Get out of my sight..." He snarled. I attempted to move, but couldn't; I was to week.

"I said get your ass up and move, dammit!" He, screamed as he kicked me in the side again. I let out a strangled sob.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Edward I thought, I said no noises...." He said kneeling down to look me in the eyes. I looked away. He let out a humorless laugh.

"You're lucky I'm tired, or I would beat your ass until every bone in your body was broken" He said, standing up.

"Worthless!" he spouts out, as he walked to the door. He slammed it shut, and I could hear the clanking, indicating....He had locked me in here once again.

'_Hi I'm Edward Masen...Welcome to my fucked up life....._'

**An: I know, I know. It's short, anyways REVIEW and tell me what you thought!!**

**10 reviews = next chapter!!!!**

**Samantha!!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

_**An: Wow thank you all for the amazing reviews!!! They make me SO happy! Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!(:**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot :P

Chapter 4

(This starts from Bella's POV, from Chapter 2. Here's a recap, Enjoy!)

_Previously on You Remind Me, from Bella's POV_

"_Kiss me my love" he said breathing on me. I flinched away, but it was no use. With one last struggle, he pressed his old cracked lips to mine. Bringing me in closer by taking the small of my back and shoving me closer to him._

_"Stop..." I mumbled. He chuckled and pulled away._

_"Oh how I missed kissing you. It's gonna be even better when I get to be inside you!" He said grabbing at my breast. I let out a panicked shriek, and ran for my bedroom door._

_"Elizabeth, don't you run from your husband!" _

_There are three things I 'm absolutely sure of: One...There was something, or should I say someone behind that door and whatever or whomever it is I am going to find out. Second...walking into this house was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, and I don't think I'll ever be set free. Thirdly... Edward Sr. See's me as his 'Wife', Elizabeth. And this is a very, very bad thing!_

Bella's POV

I bent over placing my hands on my knee's, breathing in and out heavily. I _cannot_ believe what he just said. I looked around the room for anything or anywhere I could use to escape. I was about to give up when I spotted a window blocked by a dark wood dresser. I sighed happily, and slipped my backpack off my shoulder. _Yes I'm gonna get out of here! _I crept over to the dresser, carefully scooting it away from the window. It screeched, making me wince. Once it was out of my way I moved the curtains apart, to find its been bolted shut. _What the fuck? ...Did he know to bolt this shut? _I asked myself quiet puzzled.

"Elizabeth Open this door now!" He screamed pounding on the locked door. I let out a quiet squeal.

_Shit! _I cursed mentally, slapping my hand over my mouth. An evil laugh erupted from the other side of the door.

"Silly girl, I can hear you. So stop fucking hiding!" He yelled, pounding more on the door, making it crack.

I gasped and backed to the far side of the room. Somewhat behind the moved dresser. With one last thud at the door, it flew open revealing, Mr. Masen- I was never going to call him by his name ever again. Shaking his head as he came towards me.

"Why did you run off my dear? I thought you liked it when I was inside you. The way you moaned...." He trailed off. I covered my ears.

"Mr. Masen please. I am not your wife. It's me, Marie..." I pleaded. He laughed.

"Oh yeah? ... And I'm fuckin Robert Pattinson" he said rolling his eyes. _Great, he has gone completely nuts!_

He placed his sweaty hands on my cheek, cupping both gently. So gentle I was actually quite terrified.

I pulled away-it seemed to make him angrier, as his gentle hands became rough. I let out a groan of pain. His smile widened,

"Oh are you moaning for me Elizabeth? ... You naughty, naughty girl" he said clicking his tongue. He pushed himself into me, making his arousal prominent. I closed my eyes, in utter terror. _Dear god, please do not let this crazy fuckin man take my virginity, p.s so, so sorry about the curse word I just spat out, amen. _I prayed for the second time today. Nevertheless, god did not seem to be answering.

"Are you ready, to go on the biggest ride of your life?" He asked, trying to seem, what I thought was being seductive. _Think Bella- think Bella- think Bella! _Just play it off, think Charlie, and become Charlie the police chief. I pep-talked myself...for the umpth-teenth time today.

"Mr. Masen...I'm so sorry but I am so very tired" I said sweetly, faking a yawn- though it was completely unnecessary. His eye's softened.

"Oh yes, my dear Elizabeth. You must be tired, Come we must head off to bed" he said pulling me towards his room. I planted my feet firmly on the floor.

"I wanna sleep in the guest room..." I protested. He sighed scratching is bearded over chin. He looked confused.

"B-but why?" He asked, sounding a bit hurt. I felt pity- _DON'T YOU FUCKIN FEEL SORRY FOR HIM SWAN! _My brain yelled at me cutting me off from the feeling, which I was thankful for.

"Um, I'm not feeling to well - _cough_ - I really don't wanna get you sick" I faked, in what I hoped was a good enough act. He slid himself into my arms, my arms just dangled there again.

"Oh my love, I don't care about getting sick. I'll take care of you" He said softly, as he rubbed soothing circles on my back - well he thought he was soothing me, but all he was doing was making me even more weirded out. He pulled away.

"I'll go fetch some extra blankets form the basement. You stay here" he said leaving me in the hallway next to the chained up. He pulled out a bundle of keys-, which I assumed were for the chained up door. He huffed as he began to open, every little, medium, and large sized lock. I cocked my head to the side, in question. _What was he trying to hold in there, a fucking bear? _Once he was done with all the locks, he looked up at me vigilantly, and slipped inside the door. The door I've been dying to know about since I arrived in this ghastly house. I looked around warily, crept to the door and pressed my ear to it.

Not one sound.

I was just about to pull away, when I heard a yelp.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, before Elizabeth hears you!" He said in what was supposed to be a hushed tone, but only came out harsh and loud.

"_Mom?_" a voice that sounded so broken, but at the same time drew me in, said with a questioning gasp. I too gasped - surely from different reasons. _There was a boy in there! _A dark chuckle arose from the closed door.

"She didn't save you before. She _isn't_ gonna save you now!" He spat becoming more incensed.

"P-please..." The voice spoke again.

"Shut the fuck up!" He cursed. Then there was silence. Soon a huge thud and a sharp cry was let out.

"That's what you fuckin get. Not shut your worthless ass up. I didn't come down here for you...," He said in a callous tone. A single tear slipped down my face. I heard movement close to the door; and raced back to the spot where I supposedly should have been. The door swung open, and _he - _I couldn't even say his name anymore, stepped through. His face murderous. He spotted me, and composed himself. He made his way to me, with blankets in tow.

"Why are you crying?" He asked seeming concerned. I felt nothing towards him. I couldn't even look at him, without wanting to spit in his face. I shook my head.

"Got dust in my eye" I mumbled out the most lame ass excuse, but it seemed to cease his worry.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, if you say so my dear. Now let's go to bed" He said forcing me to his bedroom.

_Just fucking great. Not only do I have to get my ass out of here, but now someone else's. Lord please let this boy be okay!_

_**An: I know...its short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**_

_**~Samantha~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Thank you all for the reviews. I also wanna thank someone. I _do not know _who it was; for it was anonymous but...it was a very good review.**

**So, to: 'From Experience'**

**I just wanna thank you for constructive criticism. I love that you told me, what I should change. You didn't offend me at all. Your review made me smile, a lot. And it made me think, that you're completely right. So as of now, I will not request a certain amount of reviews. If my readers wanna review, they will do it.**

**Thanks again!!(:**

**~Samantha~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, It all belongs to S.M. My effin' idol.**

Chapter 5

(The day Bella Arrives! - It starts off, when Bella first arrived. When Edward Sr., gives her the blue night gown...and it continues off from that. Enjoy!)

Edwards POV

I can't feel. The only time I seem to feel is when I was being punished. 'I deserved it' is all he would say, but I don't understand how. He claims it was my fault mom _died; _yeah well that's fuckin bullshit. I turned as easily as I could onto my back. The unleveled cement floor seemed to be rubbing my skin raw causing and unruly pain to envelope me. I let out a strangled sob. _Why couldn't I just die? _I asked myself that question a lot. I lay still looking at the basement ceiling. Dark, leaky, cold, lonely. That's all this horrid place was; just fucking hell.

Someone was here. No I mean not just _him_, but someone else. _Get out of here! _I screamed mentally warning them.

"_Here, this color should look marvelous on you my dear. Go put it on in the bathroom, and then come show me what it looks like_" Sir, said but it came out muffled through the cement plastered walls. Then it went silent. I could hear the talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"_Uh goodnight sir_" a beautiful voice said. My ears strained to catch more. It was a girl! And she's staying here! _No_! I wanted to do something. I wanted to kill that bastard, who's known as my _father_; yeah right. But I was too weak. I have no water or food down here. Last time I was fed or had some water was… Shit, who the fuck knows. I sure as hell don't.

** Later that night (Midnight, when Bella supposedly was sneaking out) **

I heard a creek. It was little but my ears caught it perfectly. I lifted my head, to see if there was any movement outside the door; but it caused a sharp pain to shock through me, down my spine. I let out a loud whimper. Footsteps. I slapped my hand over my mouth. What if it's Sir? Shit I'm such a coward. I fixated myself back onto my side. Fuck that hurts!

"Mm, Unng!" I let out. The footsteps got closer and closer. I could feel my whole body tighten.

"Hello? ... Anyone in there?" the sweet voice I heard from earlier said through the door. I didn't answer. I wanted to yell 'Run, get out of here!' but my voice didn't wanna work. The only word, that seemed to come out, was 'Please' when Sir was near, nothing else. I prayed she would run, to be able to make that choice for herself. But there was a light knock at the door, indicating...she hasn't heard my silent warning. _Well no shit Sherlock. You didn't announce it verbally! _My inner mind yelled.

"Is someone in there?" The angel asked. _Come one Edward; say something!_ But nothing came from my mouth.

"Elizabeth!" I cringed. I knew that voice, and it wasn't the angel's voice.

"What are you doing!?" He said shouted. I shifted, so I could ease myself up; so my back pressed against the wall.

"Sir, I heard a noise from in there" she said, shock and nervousness evident in her voice.

Not one sound was made, but then I heard shuffling.

"Ow!" She cried out. He had hurt her. My hands balled up into fists. He could hurt me and my pride, but not a woman. _No_, _not another one_.

"Did I give you permission to get out of bed!?" He yelled. It was silent, so I assumed she shook her head.

"Then. Why. Are. You. Out. Of. Bed!?" he demanded each word separate.

"Sir I already told you-" _Oh. No!_ A loud slapping sound echoed. I flinched. _Yup_ I am a fucking coward. I couldn't even get up off this cold ass floor. I couldn't even defend the girl, shit I couldn't even defend myself. She let out a little scream. I saw red.

"Don't you ever talk back to me Elizabeth!" He shouted, the girl gasped. _Elizabeth?_

"P-please sir" she pleaded with shakiness in her voice. _Ah, I knew that plea, very well. _

"I-I'm sorry my love. I promised I wouldn't hit you anymore!" his voice softer, and more sincere. I was so confused. Elizabeth? My Love? It didn't make sense.

"Please forgive me, my sweet Elizabeth" he somewhat begged. Then it went silent.

"Elizabeth?" He asked.

"It's not Elizabeth!" The girls' voice sounded so angry, so fierce. There was a loud thud, against the north wall; my wall.

"Yes it is!"

"Kiss me my love!"

I heard a whimper, and struggling.

"Stop…" the girls voice came out panicked and muffled with a huge gasp of air.

"Oh how I missed kissing you. It's gonna be even better when I get to be inside you!" He proclaimed. And at that very second, I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. Her panicked shriek caused me to catch my breath.

"Elizabeth don't you run from your husband!" He yelled, his heavy footsteps following her light, soft ones. I was panicking, but became relieved when I heard a door slam loudly. Please let that be her door.

~**5 minutes later**~

All I heard was screaming; his screaming. He was directing it at the girl; Elizabeth he called her. I'll stick to 'the girl'.

"Elizabeth open this door now!" He shouted out the demand, followed by a huge thud. He laughed evilly.

"Silly girl I can hear you. So stop fucking hiding!" He yelled again, followed with three more thuds. I flinched with each one. With one last loud thud, I'm assuming the bedroom swung open, because it banged against the wall.

Silence.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. I inched closer, to the door. I know this won't end well.

Just then I heard the chains being unlocked. My eyes widened, and my breath became labored. The door opened slowly. It was him. I watched him curiously, as he walked over to the lock cabinets. He looked behind him, to look at me. He smiled wickedly, came up to me, and kicked me in the stomach. I let out a loud yelp.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, before Elizabeth hears you!" he seethed. I grew confused. Did he mean mom; Elizabeth, or this girl; Elizabeth?

"Mom?" I asked. He chuckled darkly.

"She didn't save you then. She isn't gonna save you now" he spat out. I cringed. And he seemed to enjoy this reaction; because he went to kick me once more. I tensed up.

"P-Please…" I pleaded. He stopped.

"Shut the fuck up!" he cursed as he bent over, took my head and smashed it into the wall; causing me to let out a sharp cry.

"That's what you fuckin get. Now shut your worthless ass up, I didn't come down here for you…" He said leaving me against the wall. He looked ready to kill as he walked out of the basement.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as soon as the door was all locked up again. I grabbed my head, and sobbed silently. I thought, 'The girl was crying? Oh no, angels are not supposed to cry!' Soon darkness over took me.

**An: So this was basically a filler chapter from Edward's POV. Cause the whole time, he was a little behind. Now he's caught up. The very last line, I used from my friend on here -edwardaddict17- read her stories; they fuckin rock! Anyways hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Review!!(:**

**~Samantha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy!(:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: POV's change a few times in this chapter!

You Remind Me

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the same position as last night with his arms locked around me. I let my mind wonder. Last night was the most atrocious night of my life. I shuddered…

_~Last night~_

"_Why are you crying?" He asked seeming concerned. I felt nothing towards him. I couldn't even look at him, without wanting to spit in his face. I shook my head._

"_Got dust in my eye" I mumbled out the most lame ass excuse, but it seemed to cease his worry._

"_Okay, if you say so my dear. Now let's go to bed" He said putting his hand on the small of my back. My gut was screaming for me to retreat but my brain was telling me to just listen and everything will be alright. My stupid brain won the fight, I thought as I gulped, and did what I was told. He walked me to the right side of the bed, and instructed me to sit down while he retrieves the night gown I left in the guest bedroom. He came back holding the material so delicately. _

"_Here you are my love." _

_I took the Night gown and walked to the door, but before I could reach it he caught my wrist._

"_Ah, ah, ahh, you will change right here-" he said pointing to the center of the room "-Where I can watch my beautiful wife dress." I nodded and hung my head. I slipped my shirt over my head as quickly as possible keeping my eyes on the floor, next my pants. I heard him moan my name. I shuddered and slipped the long blue night gown on, thanking god, I was done._

"_Mmm, that was so sexy…." I didn't respond. I assumed he took off his pants because I heard the zipper and then a plop on the floor. He cleared his throat, wanting my attention; I looked up. He was on the under the blanket, patting the spot next to him. My eyes widened, and I stilled._

"_Now Elizabeth!" he yelled. I let out an uncomfortable grunt to low for him to hear and slipped into the bed, on top of the blanket._

"_Under…" he ordered, picking me up roughly by my thigh and covering me. I let out a small whimper and stiffened up more, as he pulled me over to him, so we were spooning. His erect penis penetrating my lower back, as he rocked himself back and forth slowly. I sat there with my eyes pinched shut, tears slipping down my cheeks, as I winced. He pushed my hair away from the nape of my neck as he placed a wet kiss, and whispered inappropriate things into my ear, he grunted as he picked up pace. I stayed in the same place, not even bothering to breathe._

_He stopped after a while. His light snoring indicating he was asleep. I planned on getting up and getting out of here, but his arms were locked around me like iron bars; like a prison. I sat there and watched the clock… _2:26 am, 3:57am, 5:13am, 6:19am, as I cried.

A grunt brought me out of my horror-filled memories of last night. He was awake.

"Elizabeth?" I stayed quiet. It was killing me, for him to call me Elizabeth. I wanted so badly to just jump up in his face and yell, 'I'm NOT Elizabeth you creepy ass Bastard!' but of course I'm too much of a pussy. Could you blame me?

"Elizabeth, are you awake?" I still didn't answer. I heard him groan, and felt the bed shift. The sound of him zipping his pants, gave me somewhat more comfort. He came to my side of the bed, I closed my eyes quickly before he could see. He let out a laugh.

"Elizabeth, I just seen you close your eyes." He said playfully. Apparently not quick enough.

"Come on baby, let's go make some breakfast." I winced, but nodded, got up, and followed him down the stairs, but not before looking at the door. _That boy must be hungry… _I thought.

**Charlie's POV **(Yay, now we get to hear from Mr. Police Chief)

I paced back and forth as I looked anxiously out the front window. Where the hell is she? It's been three fuckin days, and not one word or call from her. She wouldn't do this, It's not like her, something's wrong I can feel it. My phone rang, I picked it up quickly.

"Bella!" I asked with hope.

"_No Chief we still haven't found her, but we have found her truck…"_ he said sadly, and just like that I was out the door.

"Where are you Emmett?" I demanded.

"_Uh, were west of the 1-oh-1 interstate, slightly south of the La Push Rez." _

"I'm on my way." I said as I closed my phone and threw it on the dash board. 15 minutes later I pulled up to an empty truck, right behind Emmett's Jeep along with Officer Garcia. I got out slamming the door, and walked over to the cab, her glove box open, and an empty flash light case on the driver seat.

"Sir, I'm worried…" Emmett said hanging his head. I sighed sadly, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett, we will find her." I said. He nodded. "You should go comfort Alice and Rose, they need someone, and I'm sure Jasper can't do it by himself."

"But Chief I wanna help-"

"Emmett you will be helping. Go. I'll find her." He nodded again, with worry and sadness on his face. He walked up to me enveloping me into a hug, before he climbed into his Jeep, and drove off.

"I will find her…" I said to myself, as Officer Garcia eyed me sympathetically. I was huffed angrily; I didn't want anyone's pity. I wanted my daughter!

I rushed to my cruiser and picked up my phone, dialing the police station.

"_Hello?"_

"This is Chief Swan, I need backup and some search dogs, we found Bella's truck…"

"_Right away Sir." _I gave them the location and hung up.

_We're gonna find you Bells. _

**Edward's POV **(I know, I know…its short...Sorry! :/)

_Ah-my head_. I sat up as slowly as I could, without the pain. I looked around the empty basement not sure why and how my head was hurting me. Then it all came back to me. There's a girl, here! My eyes widened. I knew her being here was bad news, especially with Sir watching her. The old me wanted to get up and do something, but the new me Sir has created, say's to 'shut the fuck up, you worthless piece of shit. That girl doesn't need you; at least it's not you being harmed'. I knew it was awful to think that, but I- I can't help it…

**Bella's POV**

He ordered me to sit at the old scratched wood table, while he rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat. I just sat there in my protective position; eyes and head down. 10 minutes later, he was still looking. He let out a frustrated growl, which caused my eyes to snap up.

"Elizabeth, there's nothing here. I'm gonna run to the closest store. I want you to stay here. If I come back and you're not sitting in this spot, your gonna be punished." He explained. I nodded frantically, telling him, 'I would listen'. His smile was menacing,

"Good Girl…" He said and turned and grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. With a slam of the door, I heard him locking all the locks, he was gone. I listened for the car to drive away. Realizing he was gone, I ran to the door, but I was locked from the outside. _Shit! _I panicked and ran to the nearest window; it was bolted like the one upstairs. After about 2 minutes of examining the entire front house of windows I came to the conclusion, they were all bolted, and I was wasting my time trying to open them. So I rushed of the back door to find, it was did up as the first; locked from the outside. _I am so screwed_. I had to get out of here, and so did Edward - I think that's his name - and I was not giving up!

**An: So what did you think? Bella's set on getting Edward and herself out, huh? Review! Ask questions; give me your opinions… All is welcomed! Thank you!(:**

**Sammy!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I am so sorry I took so long to update. I've been pretty busy this summer so far with baby-sitting and all that shiz. I know, I know, "No excuses Missy!" haha, but I truly am sorry I made you wait so gosh darn long lol. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. They made me very happy. Anyways I'll stop blabbering and let you read on. Enjoy chapter 7 of, 'You Remind Me' **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…it all belongs to S.M! …Sadly ;)**

You Remind Me

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

After rushing around the front house like a mad woman I knew I had to do something productive. I knew what I had to do would probably be the most dangerous. Dangerous because if I got caught sir would punish me, and honestly I'm not strong enough to actually sit back a wait for it to happen. I took one last quick look out the front window, and then turned back for the stair case. I crept solemnly up each step and came to the locked up door at the end of the hallway. I drew in a shaky breath as I pressed my forehead to the door.

"Edward?" I called out as I put my ear to the door and waited for a simple yes or no, but nothing ever came.

"Edward…if it is you in there you have to tell me." I said to him. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I had to get his attention.

"Edward, I know you don't know me but my name is…" I paused. I was afraid, afraid of what I have no clue. I gulped back the saliva that formed in my mouth and continued.

"-my name is Bella Swan. My dad-" I let out a sob just thinking about him, "-my dad is a police officer. I'm stuck in here too Edward and I-I'm scared…" I explained as a tear slipped down my cheek ever so slowly, causing it to tickle my skin in a soft manner. I wiped it away roughly, and put on a more tough voice.

"I'm scared for me, and even though I don't know you Edward, I'm Scared for you too…."

**Edward's POV**

I listened to every word she said, and each time she – Bella Swan -said my name a shiver from no force of cold ran through me. I wanted to say to her, 'Yes my beautiful angel, it is I; Edward', but even I know that shit is way too corny. She said she was scared… _I'm scared too_, I thought in return. I heard a deep sigh and then the sound of sliding; I assumed she slid down the door.

"Edward, I have to figure a way for us to get out." She said, her voice sounding brave and unscathed. I nodded to her statement. There was an angry frustrated growl, and then a huge thud on my door.

"Dammit Edward, I swear…if you don't give me some kind of – I dunno – a sign…that your breathing. I feel like I'm talking to nobody, and it scares the shit out of me even more!" She yelled in frustration. I wanted to… but I couldn't, I opened my mouth once more to talk, but nothing came out. It seems I can only plead…

"Yell, throw something, bang on the wall… Edward we're here alone… Sir w-went to the store. He said he'll be back in a few minutes, and if I'm not where he told me to stay he said he'll punish me…" I winced from the image that came to my head.

"-And I really don't want him to rape or do anything else to me Edward, cause I have a feeling that's what he's gonna do. So instead of me sitting at that damn table, I'm here wasting my time trying to see or hear if you're even alive…" there was a pause and then another angry bang on the door, " C'mon Edward." She growled. I closed my eyes and balled my hand into the tightest fist I could muster and swung at the wall causing a light but noticeable bang to echo through the walls. I heard a gasp, and the sound of movement.

"Jesus Edward was that you…?" she asked her voice sounded shaky.

"Please." I said out as loudly as I could.

**Bella's POV**

As I sit here with my back pressed up against the door, I couldn't help but wonder: Is Charlie or anybody else looking for me? Did they even notice I was gone? I snorted to myself, of course they would have noticed. I did all I could do to get Edward's attention, and I was just about to return to the spot sir told me to stay at when I heard a light bang. I knew my eyes widened as I let out a gasp and stood quickly as I could to my feet.

"Jesus Edward was that you…?" I asked him. There was complete silence until I heard an ever so lightly…

"Please." I smiled to myself; I knew he would find a way to answer.

"Edward oh god I'm so happy your alive." I said with an emotion I haven't had in a long time; hope.

"Okay Edward, s-sir should be here anytime. I-I have to go back, but I will figure a way out, okay?" I asked him, but then let out a small halfheartedly laugh.

"Never mind, no need to answer that…" I let out a calming breath, "I'll be back Edward." I said boldly and then turned for the stairs. I smiled to myself just as I reached the bottom stair in triumph, but that soon turned to dread once I heard keys rattling and the door handle jiggling. I let out a small squeal and raced to the chair he sat me in, just in time. I sighed with relief and dropped my head and eyes into 'my protective' position. I heard him enter the kitchen, somewhat breathless.

"Ah, Elizabeth…you listened." He seemed shocked. I nodded, as he cleared his throat.

"Umm, I bought some of your favorites: Strawberries'" he said placing them in front of me. Scary thing was…they are my favorite. I looked up at him, and he nodded for me to help myself. And with that 'command' I took a huge red plump strawberry, brought it to my lips, and took a bite. Without notice I let out a moan, which caused sir to moan in reaction. _Dammit Bella!_ My brain cautioned.

"That was sexy Elizabeth. Moan again." He demanded.

_Fuck NO!_

"NOW!" He yelled. I jumped from surprise knocking the strawberries from the table. I looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"Ooo Elizabeth, you little-" he said but I cut him off with what he wanted- a moan.

_Damn, you're such a wuss Bella!_

His eyes grew dark, with lust and I shuddered in response.

"Mm-mm, that was perfect." He said in what I assumed was supposed to be seductively and strode over to me.

_Fuck- fuck - fuckity- fuck-fuck! Think Bella!_

"Uh sir, I have to use the bathroom." I said quickly. His eyes still clouded with lust grew annoyed. He huffed and sat down in the vacant chair next to me.

"Fine, but you must hurry back. Okay?" He said impatiently. I nodded and raced to the bathroom upstairs. Once I was in the small uncanny bathroom I locked it behind me. _Damn, I hope Charlie is looking for me, I need my dad._

**An: Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! I have this new Idea, I really want to get to know my readers, so with each chapter I do, review what you thought about the chapter and then answer to the question, you don't have to though…it's just for 'fun' purposes lol, thanks!(:**

**Question 1: Who's your favorite Twilight character, and why?**

**Sammy!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

You Remind Me

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"Elizabeth, you've been in there for five minutes now. It does not take that long to use the bathroom." I exhaled slowly and stood up from the closed toilet seat- where I've been sitting since I've entered the bathroom, and walked over to the door.

"Uh it does if your taking a shit." I said curtly. I heard him huff angrily.

"Elizabeth do not speak to me like that." I closed my eyes to control my temper…which I'm sure would get me into too much trouble to handle.

"S-sorry sir." I said quietly. I flushed the toilet to make him think I used the restroom, and walked over to the door; unlocking it. Sir stood there, looking frustrated. I dropped my head down to the floor and walked out. I chanced a look up.

"Sir, c-can I sleep in my room tonight?" I asked hopefully. He sighed and looked to be deep in thought.

"Sure." He said, walking away. I stood there in shock - he actually said yes, and didn't push me to do anything. I smiled to myself as I walked to the only room I felt safe, and cuddled on the bed, under the covers. Maybe I should just give up.

**Charlie's POV**

The search dogs arrived late, making my patience and nerves to sky rocket even higher. I got out of my cruiser harshly, slamming the door loudly.

"What the hell took you so long?" I demanded, to the other officers.

"Sorry chief, we had a little problem." Officer Shane said, ashamedly. I furrowed my brows.

"A Problem?" I said boorishly. "A bigger problem then my 17 year old daughter missing?" I yelled, in questioning. He stood there in silence, while everyone else watched the scene I was making.

"Sir I-"

"Forget it. I don't care why, just send the damn search dogs out!" I barked out. "And you call yourself police officers? Yeah. fuckin. right!" I walked over to Bella's truck and pulled out the extra flashlight. It was twilight and the sun was just about gone. If they don't take finding Bella seriously, I'll go search myself.

"Call me if you get a scent. Don't dick around." I ordered and then set of into the woods.

**Bella's POV**

I sat up quickly at the sound of a groan. I knew it came from Edward. He was in way worse condition then me, and that made me feel bad. I'm considered lucky compared to him. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the nearest wall to Edwards room and sat against it gently._ I wonder if he can hear me? _I tested my theory by banging on the wall as lightly as I could. With each thud I did, the wall would shake. I raised an eyebrow to this._ If I can't brake him out, I'm gonna brake in. _As I got closer to the bottom right of the east wall, it sounded more and more hollow. I banged on the wall all the way to behind the dresser, and that's when it broke right through. I looked up quickly to see if sir was coming, after realizing he wasn't I set for the hole I made in the wall. It was about fist size. I kneeled down and peered through the wall. I internally did a happy dance, this wall did indeed lead to Edwards room.

"Edward?" I whispered loudly through the hole. I heard a grunt, and smiled.

"Edward this is Bella, so please don't be startled. I'm coming in…uh through the wall." I said, as I giggled, and set to removing the loose plaster.

"Don't." I heard him cough out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't? Edward I have to…"

"Trouble." he whispered loud enough so I could hear. I shook my head - though it was unnecessary.

"I won't get caught, just stay quiet…so I can get this done." I said, in a hushed tone back to him. He stayed quiet which I was thankful for, as I finished the wall. Once I had made a big enough hole, I took my foot and pushed the rest through causing all the plaster to land with a crash onto the basement. My eyes widened, when I heard sir's door creak open.

"Edward, be quiet. I'll be back." I said to him. I stood up quickly, pushing the rest of the loose plaster into the basement, then pulled the dresser in front of it. I then swiftly ran to my bed, got in, and covered myself- as if I was sleeping. My door creaked open…

"Elizabeth? Did you make that sound?" he said angrily. I pretended to wake up, with a yawn.

"Something wrong sir?" I played ignorantly. He huffed.

"Guess not, go back to sleep." he demanded and then shut my door, rather harshly. I listened for the sound of his door to signal he's closed it, and got back out of bed. I walked back over to the dresser, moved it inaudibly, and looked at the hole I had made in the wall. It was huge. About the size of a door you see in the stair basement. A five year old would fit perfectly through it. I walked over to the nightstand, grabbed the candle, a lighter, and walked back to the hole.

"Edward I'm coming in.." I whispered to him. He grunted in response. I sat on my butt, and jumped in - the door was about 3 feet from the basement floor. I turned my nose up, it smelled awful in here. I lit the candle and waved it around to get a look at my surroundings, and I could already tell I didn't like it here.

"Edward?" I said moving the candle to illuminate the far corner of the room. Nothing there.

"Edward?" I tried again, and this time I got a noise in response. I pointed the candle to the wall behind me, and spotted something huddled in the corner - It was Edward. I let out a small cry and slowly walked over to him.

"Edward, I-its Bella." I said, as the tears fogged up my vision. He let out a manly whine…never once did he sound like a kid. _Wonder how old he is? _I thought. With each step I took towards him, he'd jump- which broke my heart even more.

"Edward, I will _not _hurt you." I reassured him, but he still kept his head hidden from me. Once standing next him, I knelt down so I wouldn't seem bigger.

"Edward, you can trust me." I said bringing the candle down to my feet, which lit where Edward was more. He finally brought his head from his arms, showing me his face. I gasped at what I saw, causing his beautiful green eyes to widen, and him to wrap his arms back around him. I didn't mean to gasp, but he was beautiful…even under all the dried dirt and blood, I was mesmerized.

**An: I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Me personally am upset with it, but I wanna hear what you guys think…Review! xD**

**Question of the chapter: **_**If you could be any celebrity who would it be, and why? **_

**Sammy!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. It was one of my favorite to write…Enjoy! :J**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

You Remind Me

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

"No, please I didn't mean it. I was just surprised is all." I said softly, not wanting to scare him anymore. He unwrapped himself once more, so I had a perfect view of him. I sat down next to him Indian style and placed the candle next to me. I didn't know what to say. _Hi I'm Bella Swan, you must be the boy that's been beaten, and locked up in here for ages, nice to meet you. _Ha, yeah right.

"Uh, sir is-is sleeping. He doesn't know I'm here." I stuttered, he swallowed roughly.

"Oh, I didn't even think about bringing you something to drink." I said, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry." I mumbled out ashamed. He shook his head, then grimaced.

"Can you- Uh can you talk?" I asked. He brought his dirt covered hand to his neck, his long fingers delicately touching the base of his throat.

"Do you need water, cause if you do, I'm sure I can sneak-"

"Trouble." he said cutting me off. I shook my head.

"I won't, I'll just be quiet." I reassured him. His eyes widened - showing the fear in his eyes. _Was he scared for me? _For some reason that thought brought a smile to my face.

"I'll be fine, Edward." I said to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, lightly. He jumped, and backed further to the corner. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered, wretchedly. I sighed deeply and stood quickly from the floor. I whispered to him, that I'll be back one more time, and then climbed my way back through the hole. Once back inside the room, I moved the dresser back and slowly crept out the door. I could hear the loud snoring as I passed sirs' room, causing me to sigh with relief. As I slowly descended the old stairs, they creaked with the force of my step. I squeezed my eyes shut in hope it wouldn't wake him. Finally at the bottom, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filled it with water and as quietly as possible walked back up the stairs. As soon as I was back to my door, I listened, to see if sir was awake…._he wasn't_. I thought with relief, and walked back into my room. As I jumped back into the basement, some of the water spilt causing me to hiss out a_, shit_. I stumbled my way back to the bundle in the corner now known as Edward, and sat back down. He looked relieved.

"Told you I'd fine." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I tried to hand him the glass, but he couldn't grip it_. I would have to help him_…I thought nervously.

"Edward…I have to-um help you." he slowly nodded. I scooted behind him, curling my nose up- as the smell arose from him. With my back against the wall, I ushered him to lean into me so he was sat between my legs. With his back pressed up against my chest, I brought the glass to his mouth and tipped it slightly causing the water to trickle into his mouth. He coughed, and my eyes instantly bugged out in worry, I quickly helped him sit up.

"Edward are you okay." I asked panicked. I heard him chuckle- which caused him to cough more be he still nodded. My heart felt light and fluttery like. It was an odd- different feeling, but I liked it. I giggled.

"Good." I said. He sighed and then fell back to my chest. I automatically felt as one with him. I brought my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek softly. He closed his eyes, and a small off set smile played his lips. _There goes that feeling again. _Five minutes passed, and I knew I had to get back to bed.

"Edward…" I whispered. He hummed in response.

"I-I have to go." I said getting up, gently laying his torso so it took my place against the wall. He looked as if he was going to cry. He shook his head.

"No." he croaked out. A tear slipped down his cheek. I kneeled down.

"I'll be back. I'll be close to you even when I'm not next to you physically. You see-" I pointed to the hole, "-I'll be in that room. Edward, I'm gonna get us out of here." I said determined. I wiped his tear, and stood.

"I promise, I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Promise." he whispered hoarsely. A smile broke out on my face.

"I promise you Edward, I will be back." I said strong toned. Then he smiled that crooked smile again. _He was too beautiful. _I waved to him, and climbed back through the wall. I was finally back in my bed with the dresser in its place, before sun-rise. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

…

"Elizabeth, wake up." I opened my eyes to sir standing next the bed. I jumped slightly_. Be on his good side, Bella. _The voice in my head cautioned. I smiled - fake of course, but he falls for almost everything.

"Good morning sir." This caused him to smile widely.

"It is indeed my sweet. Get up, I'll be cooking breakfast." He said cheerfully, and exited the room. It worked, sir is now in a good mood. But he's so bi-polar… so he might change. I shook my head - to clear the thoughts, and started off to get dressed. After I was dressed, I walked down stairs to be greeted by the smell of bacon. I smiled, it smelt delicious. But then thoughts of Edward came to mind and my smile automatically vanished. I felt guilty. He probably hasn't eaten in a while. Sir turned around and smiled,

"Hello darlin', Sleep well?" I just nodded, and sat down at the table. Silently apologizing to Edward for eating when he's in there starving.

**Edward's POV**

She was more then I imagined. She was like an angel…and I knew I could trust her. The way she smiled, the way she sounded, hell even the way she smelled made me calm. I forgot the whole world, sir, and how to breath as she let me lay against her. It had been so long since I had human contact that was actually affectionate or loving. And I could tell by the way she spoke to me she wasn't gonna hurt me. It's been so long since I felt feelings; but around her I get so many at once. I know my mom sent her to me, I just know. And when I'm well - I know I will be with Bella beside me, I'm gonna make that bastard pay. He's hurt my mom, me, and now Bella…I'm gonna show him what it's like.

**An: I know, I know another short Edward's POV, but I just do that to get you in his mind a bit. And I'm sorry about another short chapter, and taking forever to UD… but hey RL is really busy right now. As you can tell Bella's making Edward stronger and he's willing to do more, and at the same time making her believe in herself…Anyways show me some love, and review.**

**P.s I will be trying to UD 'Off To War' soon. I just have a bad case of writers block for that story. Sorry! D:**

**Question for the chapter**_**: If you were to write your own book, what would the title be? And what would it be about?**_

**Sammy!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

_**An: Thank you all so much for reviewing. Have your YT's ready, the song featured in this chapter is Face down by red jumpsuit apparatus. I will give a little heads up when to start the song. It will help so much with Bella's POV if you listen to it while reading, beilieve me! Thanks, and Enjoy!:)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Warning: This chapter has violence! **

You Remind Me

Chapter 10

**Charlie's POV**

"Bella!" I yelled. Several 'Bellas' following mine. I couldn't find her. I'm a waste of a father. I couldn't even find my baby girl. I looked around me, the tree's creating a prison. A prison I couldn't escape. I was just about to call out Bella's name again when I heard a twig snap, making me full alert.

"Chief Swan." I turned around to face two of Bella's best friends, both of which had puffy eyes.

"We won't find her, will we?" Alice said, no hope in her tone. I shook my head. "No Alice, we will find her. We will…I just know it."

"Who are you trying to convince Mr. Swan, because you sure aren't convincing me. My best friend - almost sister, has been missing for a week now, and this damn police force is _shit_!" I flinched back.

"Rosalie, please it's hard for all of us." Alice said, taking Rosalie's hand into hers. Rosalie looked down, sadly. She looked up at me, her apologetic eyes shown wet with new tears. I nodded, in forgiveness. She patted Alice's hand, and then walked away.

"That's just how she deals with pain Chief Swan." Alice said timidly, defending her best friend.

"I know, Alice. It's just…she's right. We are shit. What kinda father am I if-"

"Chief Swan, don't hate on yourself. You are a great father. I mean you have been out here for days looking for. You a good dad, don't think other wise." Her tone sincere. I nodded, and opened my arms to Alice. She came to me without hesitation, capturing me in her small but strong arms.

"We're gonna find her, Chief Swan…I can feel it." Alice said into my shirt. I nodded and rubbed her back, as I pulled away.

"Lets get back to the cruiser. I'm gonna put an amber alert out." She sighed deeply, but complied. And then we both walked back to the cruiser in silence.

_My poor baby girl must be scared…_

**Bella's POV**

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast." I said giving sir a tight smile.

"Oh you're welcome dear." he said putting the dishes into the dishwasher. _Why couldn't he be like this all the time? Instead of the creepy ass man that he is? _I looked around the small dainty kitchen, and then gazed at sir innocently. _Play your part Bella_, my inner monologue almost demanded.

"Sir." I said sweetly - almost too sweet. His eye brows shot up in question."I feel so much comfortable sleeping in my room, may I do so again tonight?" his expression changed dramatically.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I want you were I can keep an eye on you." All hope I had just went out the window.

**(Start Song Now!)**

"Plea-"

"Don't get me angry Elizabeth." he said cutting me off. I took in a big breath.

"Sir, please. I don't feel comfortable in your room." I pleaded. He turned around, his eyes livid.

"I told you no, Elizabeth!" He yelled slamming his fists on the counter, causing the cabinets to rattle. I scrunched down in my seat, as he walked over to me, picking me up from the chair roughly by my shoulders. _Great, you did it now. I should've kept my mouth shut! _

"I told you no, Elizabeth…and you decide to ask me again?" he said ominously. I nodded.

"And why is that?" he asked, testing me.

"I don't know sir. I'm sorry it was s-stupid of me." I admitted with a stutter. He threw his head back, and coughed out an evil laugh.

"Yes, you are stupid. A stupid little bitch!" he spat out, throwing me onto the table. I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the legs and pulled me towards him, so he was now in between my legs. I cried out in horror as he started for the zipper on my jeans.

"No sir please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he looked at me, and smiled an malevolence grin. I looked up to the ceiling, closing my eyes tightly as I felt his fingers slip into my jeans, slowly dragging them down my torso.

"Oh please god. Don't let him do this to me!" I chanted out as tears slipped down my face. He growled, and slapped me across the face, causing me to let out a loud strangled sob.

"God isn't gonna save you bitch. I tell you that every time. When will you learn Elizabeth? No one is gonna save you. You're worthless. You here me? You're not good enough to be saved!" I was thrashing now.

"Nooooo! Please…someone help me! PLEASE DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" I screamed, flailing my legs wildly, causing sir to grunt in annoyance.

"Stop it!" He said man handling me, squeezing my thighs tightly.

"Ouch! Stop it you bastard! Leave me alone!"

"Nu-uh Elizabeth…I don't like dirty talking from you." He said in a tsk tone.

"Fuck you!" I said spitting at him.

"I would be honored to." He said grabbing at my panties. I grabbed his hand, and dug my nails into him. He yanked away swiftly."You skank. I'm gonna put you six feet under _again_!" he yelled, hooking his finger into panties, slowly touching me down there.

"Nooooo!" I screamed thrashing around again. "Sto..p...it…Nooooo!…God….ple..ase." I prayed through sobs.

"GODS NOT GOING TO HELP!" he said pulling my hair, so I faced him. He grabbed my hips more rough, and slowly ripped my panties off. I screamed more, my voice giving out.

"No, please." I said- it coming out a mere whisper as he positioned himself at entrance. Just as he was going to thrust in, there was a loud smack then he was gone, and an 'Oomph' echoed, through the house. I scrambled off the table.

"How the fuck did you get out? You piece of shit!" sir yelled, as he stood up bringing up a cross Edward. I gasped, as he threw a punch into Edwards jaw causing him to grunt out in pain.

"No! STOP, YOUR HURTING HIM!" I screamed, tears water falling off my face. I swiftly put my jeans on, and ran my hands feverishly threw my hair.

_THINK BELLA! DAMMIT, WHAT DO I DO!_

_**An: REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing...as usual. D,:

You Remind Me

Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I cried out in horror as sir pushed Edward up against the refrigerator by the neck.

"Stop it you bastard!" I yelled as I scanned the kitchen for something to help me. That's when I spotted it. A butcher knife on the counter. Yes. I squeezed between them while they struggled, but sir caught me by the hair and dragged me back.

"Oh no you don't…" I gasped out a yell, and flung my arms in protest.

"Let go creeper!" I screamed, as I turned around, and hooked him in the jaw with my fist, causing him to stumble backwards. Thank. You. Charlie.

"Fuckin' bitch…" he grumbled out, rubbing his jaw. I reacted quickly and rushed to the knife…

"Elizabeth, don't you fuckin' dare!" he yelled, and went for my loose baggy shirt.

"Nooooo!" Edward yelled, as sir yanked me off my feet. I let an oomph out as I hit the floor harshly, it knocking the air out of me. Letting off an evil laugh sir reached for the knife, dragged me up by my hair so I was standing- my back against his chest, and pressed the knife to my neck.

"You're gonna fuckin' die bitch." he yelled. I felt the coldness of the blade press up against my neck, so sharp.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Edward yelled. I closed my eyes tightly waiting but it never came, Sir let off a deep throaty groan, his arms quickly pushed me, making me stumble forward.

"You son of a bitch. Why are you even out!" sir yelled. I turned around to see sir, pinning Edward to the wall - now with the knife to his neck. Edward's eyes met mine, as I watched a tear slip from his eye.

"I should've killed you a long time ago. You're a waste of space…" sir spat in Edward's face. I ran to the drawers and pulled all of them open quickly, looking for something else to use. My luck failed me; there was nothing in the drawers. I turned towards the struggling men, Edward looked so defenseless, and it killed me.

"Any last requests Edward, before I kill you…?" Edward looked at me, his big green eyes filled with tears and fear, but there was something else…but I couldn't pin-point it.

"I'm fuckin' talking to you, you little shit!" Sir screamed in Edward's face making him flinch and face him.

"Fuck you, bastard." was all Edward said, his eyes hard now. Sir laughed, and pressed the knife closer to his neck, causing Edward to whimper.

"Bye, my worthless piece of shit son." Sir said, menacingly. Just then I felt something. I was Scared, sad, but mostly pissed.

"No, stop…don't hurt him!" I growled out, and just like that - without thinking - ran towards sir, jumping on his back , causing him to stumble backwards a bit, letting Edward drop to the floor. Sir swung me, and pounded me into the wall hard making me fall off.

"Why are you still sticking up for him? You don't even love him anymore Elizabeth." He asked, sounding genuinely confused. I pushed myself up off the floor, my eyes never leaving Sir.

"I'm. Not. Eliza-fuckin'-beth!" I yelled. Sir turned to Edward, and I quickly grabbed the knife from the floor, and hid it behind my back, before he turned to glare at me.

"Why do you insist on saying that. I know your Elizabeth. My wife, the one god gave me a second chance with." he pleaded. I growled in frustration.

"What does that even mean!"

"I fuckin' killed you and yet here you stand! God obviously gave me second chance with you." He said calmly.

"Y-you killed mom?" Edward asked in disbelief. Sir grinned, ruthlessly.

"I sure as hell did, and I should have did the same with you." Edward let out a deep growl, and stood gently to his feet.

"So the whole time you told me mom died in a car accident…you really killed her!" He yelled, getting louder then I have ever heard. Sir snorted,

"Yes. We already established this…are you deaf?" he said, giving Edward an 'are you stupid?' look. Edward's hands curled up into fists, his weak body shaking, as he stepped toward sir.

Don't do it Edward!

Sir turned towards me, with amusement.

"You think he can do anything to me?" he asked skeptically. I gazed at him confused, until I realized.

_I said that out loud? _

I shook my head, in obedience. And in truth I _didn't _think Edward could do anything to sir. I do believe in him n' all but…Edward would get killed, and I don't think I could watch that.

"Then my question still stands. Why are you sticking up for him? You don't even know him." I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. _How does one explain that she created a huge hole in the wall in the guest room, and has been secretly sneaking into the basement to keep Edward 'company'...with out being beaten for it?_

"Well?" he pushed.

"I don't k-know him…I've never seen him in my life." I lied, looking down sadly. Sir huffed,

"You know what, I don't believe you." he said sounding surprised at what he just said. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I said, 'I don't believe you'." He said, repeating it slowly. I laughed nervously.

"Why…" _Laugh. _"wouldn't you-" _Laugh_." -believe me?" _Laugh. _He quirked an eyebrow up, and I knew I hadn't made this situation any better. He laughed, a humorless laugh.

"You are so unconvincing, you know that right? Maybe you should accompany little Edward here in the basement, eh?" I looked at Edward who was still standing in the same place, with a lethal look…his eyes holding so much emotion. I shook my head, in protest.

"Please no sir, I'm sorry...I-I wasn't lying I swear…" He chuckled at my lame plead, and shook his head.

"Hmm, let me think...Uhh… Nope!" He said popping the 'p'. " I can't trust you anymore. You're a slut...you were seeing Edward…I know it!"

"No, I-uh how could I? He's been locked up in that room." Sir considered what I had just said, but shook his head again.

"N'aww…I think it would be better if you were locked up in there with him." He said, his tone light, like he was enjoying my begging and pleading. _Probably was, that sick ass bastard._ He walked up to me, closer and closer… and with each step I gripped the knife, that I had behind my back tighter, positioning it correctly.

_A little bit closer, dick-face. C'mon…see what happens._

**An: Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in like a bazillion years. I'm super busy with school, and I still have writers block. Just be patient with me, I will get my chapters out…just give me some time. OTW, I'm having A LOT of writers block for. I need to be struck with a muse or some shit lol, because I need to update for you guys - I feel bad. Anyways once again, I am so sorry my friends…truly I am. So….? What did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**P.S I wanna thank, Twilight Mittens - my beta - for the help. I really wouldn't of posted this chapter if it wasn't for her! So thank you girl! :D**

**REVIEW, thanks!**

**Sammy!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

An: **I'm sorry it took so long to UD. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **Frowns****

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

Previously on 'You Remind Me'

"N'aww…I think it would be better if you were locked up in there with him." He said, his tone light, like he was enjoying my begging and pleading. _Probably was, that sick ass bastard._ He walked up to me, closer and closer… and with each step I gripped the knife, that I had behind my back tighter, positioning it correctly.

_A little bit closer, dick-face. C'mon…see what happens._

…_**oOo…**_

Each step he took towards me, my breath would hitch, and my confidence would fade. I was completely oblivious on how I had to do this. I've never planned on killing someone before, but…I had to this. He was killing Edward, and me also. I missed my friends, my family, and I missed my home. I was so stupid for actually trusting this man, and coming into this house. I was the stupid blonde in the scary movies, that always get killed first because she went searching for death. His last step, was so close to me I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes lightly, and breathed in slowly; mentally preparing myself. I opened my eyes and looked into this man's dark, jaded green eyes…and smiled. He looked confused, as to why I was smiling but as soon as the knife came from behind my back he became aware. Like in slow motion… I flung the knife for his lower abdomen - the best place to stab someone - and penetrated him deeply, the butcher knife disappearing into him. He let out a deep groan, his hands instantly going for the knife to pull it out of him.

"Elizabeth." He said traumatized, and shocked. I growled in aggravation.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not Elizabeth!" I yelled as I turned the knife swiftly, and yanked it out. His eyes widened, deep red blood came from his mouth, and then he dropped to his knee's, finally to the floor. I immediately dropped the knife and started to convulse. I let out a scream of horror, and dropped to my knee's.

"I'm a killer!" I screamed out. There was blood everywhere. My hands, arms, shirt, the floor. I searched for Edward. He wasn't here.

"Edward!" I call out to him.

No answer.

"Edward…" I said once more, it coming out a mere whisper. I looked down at the man on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. I stood from my knees and breathed in and out deeply. I crept shakily around the body, and made my way to the stairs. I sat down on the last step, curled my legs up to my torso, and broke down crying. My crying was interrupted by someone else crying out. My eyes widened. Edward? I stood from the step, and followed the crying. It led to sirs bedroom, the door was cracked open. Peeking through the door, I spotted Edward curled up on the bed, gripping a piece of clothing in his hands. I slowly creaked the door open, Edward's puffy pink eyes automatically shot to me. His eyes traveled down my body - not in a sexual, checking me out way.

"Edward?" I whispered loudly. He sat unsteadily up from the bed, and looked the opposite way from me. I sighed, and walked over to him. Once in front of him, I dropped to my knee, slightly between his opened legs. Looking at his broken, red face, I started to sob uncontrollably once more. I felt his hands weave through my blooded hair, in a soothing matter. I leaned into it, instinctively. 'I'm sorry' I would say repeatedly, through my sobs. Without looking up, I hear him let out a sob too, then slide down to the floor in front of me, so he was mirroring my position - both of us on our knees facing each other. He lifted up my face, by the chin. His face was scrunched, into a frustrated expression.

"Don't be sorry." He says. I let out another sob, my tears running into my mouth. He pulled me closer to him, our chests pressed against each others, my face was situated into the crook of his neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then finally he pulled away. We both got up from the floor, and stood there.

"What do we do?" I asked, wiping the tears that was left over. Edward closed his eyes, then opened them.

"We find the keys…" he said, limping to the door. I rushed to his side - having a little limp myself - and helped him.

"Do you think the keys are on him?" I asked. Edward, hummed a yes in response.

**Charlie's POV**

"Chief Swan, we found this house a couple of miles from where we found Bella's truck, the dogs are going crazy. I- I think we found her sir…" relief flooded through my body, as my fellow officer announced the good news over the radio. I pushed the talk button.

"Thank you so much. I'm on my way."

I followed the other officers to this Victorian style looking house, it had an eerie feeling to it, but I ignored it. My daughter was somewhere in that house. We all - my force - surrounded the house. I counted down from 3, and broke the front door open. It landed with a thud on the floor. Immediately my nose was hit with the smell of blood. My eyes widened in horror as I found the cause. I panicked.

"Bella!" I yelled, it echoing through the old dusty house.

**Bella's POV**

There was a loud crash down stairs, and I was at Edward's side instantly. He couldn't be alive. There was no way. But then I heard it. The most wonderful sound in the world. It was my dad, and he was calling my name. I let out a sob, and dragged Edward faster towards the door, but he was pulling the opposite way.

"Bella!" My name was called again. Edward wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Edward, it's my dad. He's here to save us!" I said, happily. He looked at me hesitantly, then nodded. We limped into the hallway.

"Bella, C'mon baby girl are you here?" I hear him call out again, the sirens out front making my head pound. I laced my fingers through Edward, and stepped forward…at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?" I said through tears. His eyes shot up to us, and he let out a sob. He rushed up the stairs quickly, scooping me up into a big hug. I gripped onto him for dear life.

"Oh Bells, I was so worried." He cried out, I could feel his tears hit my shirt and soak through. All I could do is cry. We were found, we were safe, and I was home. In my dad's arms I felt at home. Charlie pulled away, and his eyes met Edward's who was now behind me, looking scared. I turned towards him.

"Edward. This is my dad…" I said in whisper. Edward just eyed my dad, obviously terrified.

"It's okay. No-one will hurt you, or me ever again." I said, lacing my hand in his once more. I squeezed it reassuringly, he did the same in return. Charlie just watched are exchange, he then cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys. We need to get you cleaned up, and checked." Charlie said, his professional tone coming back. I nodded, and lightly tugged Edward's hand - telling him to follow. We were getting out of here. Finally.

**An: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint. I know it sounds like the end, but it's not. Please review! Thank you! :D

Sammy!(:


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: S.M owns everything. =)

Chapter 13

Edwards POV

**(Before Charlie shows up.)**

I had fought him off as well as I could, and as he grabbed Bella by the shirt and she slammed into the ground, my eyes glowed black. I fought all I could.

But then I ran.

I ran like a fuckin' pussy as she struggled to fight him off. I tripped my way up the stairs, tears streaming down my dirty face, running into my mouth. I slammed through my parents room, and ran to my mothers closet.

_**He had killed her**_**. **

I yelled out in rage as I dug through her closet, pulling one of her evening dresses off the hanger. I gripped it tightly in my blooded hands, and stumbled my way to the bed. I pulled the lilac colored dress to my nose, and breathed in deeply. It smelled like her; soft vanilla and rain. I let out chocked cry at the memory of her. It was so faint, but I remembered her beautiful smile, and eyes. I curled my legs closer to me, and rocked lightly - trying to sooth myself. To relax myself, but it wouldn't work. A loud scream echoed through the house.

"_How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not Elizabeth!" _Bella's hoarse voice yelled out before everything went quiet. My eyes widened, as I quiet my breathing to listen for anything. Just then a blood curdling scream ripped through the walls, "I'm a killer!" She screams out. I gasp and sit up a bit.

_**He was dead?**_

_**That monster? **_

My father…was dead?

"Edward!" she calls to me. I didn't answer. I let out a soft sob, but stopped when I heard the door creak. My eyes shot up to meet Bella's, then they run over her body. My heart stops at the sight in front of me. The large white shirt she wore was stained with red, along with her hands, face, and legs.

"Edward?" She whisperers. I sat up unsteadily from the bed, and looked at the wall. I breathed in deeply, trying to fight the tears that threatened to escape me.

_**Your such a pussy, boy! **_Sirs voice yelled to me. I flinched a bit when I felt, someone approach me. I opened my eyes preparing to be met with his cold eyes, but wasn't. Bella was knelt down in front of me, between my open legs. Her eyes met mine, they soon welded up with tears as she let out a loud sob.

'I'm sorry…' she mumbled out.

I shook my head, and ran my hands through her blooded hair, trying to sooth her. She leans into me, still repeatedly saying she was sorry. I let out a sob, and knelt down in front of her, mirroring her. I bring my finger underneath her chin, lifting it up so our eyes met.

"Don't be sorry." I said to her, frustrated that she was apologizing for something I hadn't had the guts to do. Her eyes grew bigger, as she began to sob harder. I pulled her closer to me, our bodies flesh up against each other. I held her for a few minutes, with her head on my shoulder. She finally pulls away wiping her red puffy eyes, and sniffling. I'm sure I looked and sounded the same.

"What do we do now?" she mumbled out lightly, wiping her eyes. I closed my eyes; thinking.

I finally remembered what we needed to find. "We find the keys…" I said, getting up, and started for the door. Bella was up quickly, and at my side, supporting me.

"Do you think the keys are on him?"

I went to nod, when there was a loud thud downstairs - I flinched, as an involuntary response. Bella was tucked into my side, hastily, clinging on to me. My breathing stopped.

_**He couldn't be a live**_, I though to myself, as I listened for anything else.

"BELLA!" a mans voice yelled out to my angel. I glanced at her, her eyes wide, with tears welling up in them. She started to pull towards the door, but I pulled the opposite way.

_**It might be him!**_

"C'mon Edward, it's my dad. He's here to save us!" she said happily, as she still tried to tug me towards the door. My eyes met hers, seeing - looking even, if she actually thought it was her dad. Her eyes held hope, and happiness; and I knew I could trust that it was. So I nod, and finally let her pull me towards the hall, towards the voice. Her dads voice.

"Bella, C'mon baby girl are you here?" He call out again, the sirens outside, making my already hurting head ache worse. I went to grab at my head, when Bella's hand sought mine, and laced her fingers with mine. We both walked to the top of the stairs, until Bella stopped and gazed down. I followed her eyes, to a man - their resemblance quite striking.

"Daddy?" She said through strangled tears. His brown eyes shot up to us, and he let out a sob. He rushed up the stairs quickly, scooping her up into a big hug. I stumbled back, further into the hallway.

_**Was he hurting her! **_I thought panicky as I watched with worried as eyes, as they clung to each other.

"Oh Bells, I was so worried." He cried out. I realized, not all fathers were like mine, and calmed a bit. I watched as he cried into her shirt, she doing the same. I felt I was interrupting, so my eyes glanced down, suddenly finding interest in my feet. A few seconds later, Bella's throat was cleared, making my eyes shoot up to hers.

"Edward. This is my dad…" She said in a whisper. I made no move, my eyes not leaving him, my body absolutely still. Bella sighs softly.

"It's okay. No-one will hurt you, or me ever again." She said softly, lacing her hand in mine once more. She squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I did the same in return - telling her, I was okay. The man just watched are exchange, with wide eyes. He then looks down, clearing his throat.

"Alright, guys. We need to get you cleaned up, and checked." He said, his tone not rude, or aggressive. Just authoritative. Bella nodded, and tugged at my hand pulling me forward. She follows her dad, and I follow her.

_**I'd follow her anywhere.**_

**A/N : Sorry it took so long. And I know its not much. Hope I didn't lose you guys. Thanks for reading, and please review. I know this basically was a catch-up chapter, a little fill in of Edwards POV, I guess you could say…but this needed to happen..**

**- Sammy (:**


End file.
